Never a Nuisance
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie starts to feel neglected around Shocks, so she tries to isolate herself from him, but her alien friend won't stand for it.


**guestsurprise requested this story. Enjoy, my friend!**

* * *

Cassie sighed as she lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Shocks was suppose to hang out with her today. But he had to leave to run a little chore, but that was hours ago. And Cassie was getting anxious.

But as time rolled by, Shocks never returned home until it was night time.

"Hello?" Shocks came into the mansion. He walked into the living room and almost yelped when he saw Cassie sleeping on the couch, seeing her reminded Shocks that they were suppose to play today!

"Cassie! Cassie!" Shocks whispered as he gently shook Cassie. She groaned and woke up.

"Shocks?" Cassie said weakly.

"Cassie! I am so sorry!" Shocks said. "I completely forgot about our play date!-

"It's okay." Cassie interrupted. She hopped off the couch. "I understand." She about to walk away until Shocks grabbed her shoulder.

"No, it's not okay!" Shocks implied.

"It is." Cassie insisted, smiling. "Let's just go to bed and forget all about it." She kept smiling as she pulled her shoulder out of Shock's grip and hurried upstairs.

But Shocks could tell that Cassie was lying.

And she was. Cassie didn't feel happy at all. She thought that she was being a burden. Being friends with aliens call for sacrifices, especially when that friend is a Plumber sworn to protect the galaxy.

Cassie slipped into bed and pulled the covers over her head, silently crying as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Cassie was eating breakfast. She was trying to forget about yesterday. But she kept smiling so not to arouse any suspicion.

That was about to be put to the test when Shocks came into the kitchen. "Cassie,"

Cassie's eyes popped out and tried to be calm. She swallowed down her cereal. "Morning, Shocks."

"We need to talk about yesterday." Shocks was about to sit down and join her until Cassie shot up and took her bowl.

"I already told you it's fine!" Cassie said with a big fake smile. "I'm just gonna go now!" She put her bowl in the sink and walked fast out of the kitchen. Cassie wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

But the determined alien wasn't having it. He had to talk to her. "CASSIE!"

Hearing Shocks call out her name, Cassie ran all the way up to her room and locked the door.

* * *

Later that day, Shocks told everyone at the mansion the trouble with Cassie. So they all agreed to leave until this problem is solved.

Later that day, when Cassie left her room, she looked around for Shocks but he was not around.

Relieved, Cassie went downstairs and was going to watch TV. She sat down on the couch.

As she watched, she felt a bit weird being all by herself. Loneliness didn't agree with her.

"Cassie,"

Hearing that voice, Cassie jumped and turned to see Shocks looking down at her.

Cassie leapt off the couch and ran for it.

But Shocks was not letting her get away.

Through the hallway, Cassie was screaming for someone to help, because she knew that there was no way a human form can outrun an electrical alien creature.

Just when Cassie was about to run outside, Shock's antennas reached out and snatched her, dragging Cassie back to him.

"Cassie," said Shocks. "we're the only ones in here, so don't bother calling for help."

Cassie started struggling, making Shocks sigh. "I'm not upset with you, but what I don't like is you avoiding me because it makes me feel bad. "Especially because I know why you're avoiding me."

Cassie stopped struggling. "You do?"

"Yeah, you feel bad that I forgot to spend time with you and now you think that I'm too busy for you. So you just avoid me altogether. Is that it?"

Cassie started to whimper. Shocks just hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, come here, sweetie." Shocks held her in a warm hug. "Don't be sad, Cassie. I still love you. But you have to stop feeling bad like this. I can't stand seeing you like this. And you avoiding me hurts even more."

Cassie's tears dried up. She sniffled and hugged Shocks as well.

"I love you, Cassie. No matter what, you're not a nuisance to me or anyone else in the mansion." He smiled. "In fact, I'm going to make it up to you now."

Shocks restrained her arms and began tickling right in the middle of her stomach.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHAHAHAHAHACKS! CUT IT OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed as she tried to get away.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Shocks teased as he tickled.

Shocks could tell right away that the tickles were working. Cassie was laughing it up and feeling happy again.

And Shocks was happy seeing her happy.

Once the tickles were over, Cassie was back to her old self again. She and Shocks shared a big hug and decided to celebrate.

"How about we go out for ice cream?" Shocks said.

"Yeah!" Cassie cheered.

Chuckling, Shocks carried Cassie on her shoulders and the two went outside, enjoying a fun filled day filled with true happiness.

And there were many more happy days to come after that.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! I'll be taking a little break from requests to work on my own stories! Thanks for your cooperation!**


End file.
